


Precious 章五

by tongyunyitong



Category: stony - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongyunyitong/pseuds/tongyunyitong
Summary: 依旧是被屏蔽的章节





	Precious 章五

章五

Tony在半年时间里，拒绝了所有的酒会，还戒掉了Captain. Rogers一直让他屡禁不止的咖啡和甜甜圈，还会早睡早起，陪着他男朋友晨跑，虽然很多时候跑不了几圈他就放弃，最后还演变成美国队长背着他往复仇者大厦的方向跑，但Steve很高兴，Tony的生活方式开始健康得不可思议。——除了Tony待在实验室的时间越来越多。  
他还记得不久前看过Tony脸色苍白，看起来就像动了一场大手术的样子。好比现在，Tony躺在沙发上休息，但知道过不了多久，他又会投入到新一轮的实验中。  
“Tony，我们该谈谈，”那双湛蓝的眼睛写满了担忧，“我为你最近健康的生活方式感到很高兴，但是，你在实验室的时间不能太长我们已经太久没一起执行任务了，如果你愿意，也许可以…”  
Tony眨着大眼，嘴角弯起的弧度，还是因为男友的关心泄出了他满足开怀的情绪，偏偏又像个讨糖吃的孩子卖可怜道，“除了是钢铁侠，我还是Stark工业的掌权人，还是慈善家和有名的天才。现在我在进行，很关键的实验，难道你不能抱抱我吗？”  
他又在岔开话题了。Tony聪明的脑子，让人永远看不透他在想什么。“你要答应我，减少实验工作的时间。”Steve头疼又无奈，顺从地要将他从沙发抱起。  
被抱的那个人，他嘴里的抱，显然和美国队长理解的抱不一样。他勾住男友的脖子，粉嫩的舌尖舔过耳垂，情色的邀请再明显不过，果不其然见到大兵的耳侧红了一片。低沉又诱惑的笑了一下，“我只能答应你，把实验室工作的时间，拿来做我们爱做的事。”  
白日宣淫不是美国队长会做的事，他的脑子里还在挣扎。Tony的手，率先一步，握住了他的弱点。  
超级士兵有着四倍血清，同样来说，也有着四倍的欲望。也许在面对Tony.Stark的时候，还不止。  
“除了你，这个实验室，没有人有权限进来。”所以不用担心有人打扰我们。他的手指，就像有魔力，把美国队长轻而易举拉入深渊。  
他的衬衫只扣了几颗扣子，透着几分惬意，衣领露了出来，裸露的肌肤还有几枚前天留下的印子未散。  
Steve.Rogers永远拒绝不了Tony.Stark的诱惑。  
忍不住抬头给了Tony一个热烈而急促的吻，过程漫长到两个人都有错觉，要溺死在这一片深吻里。在这期间，他们效率很高地为彼此脱去了衣服，然后坦诚相见。  
勃起兴奋的那部分，告诉他们有多渴望对方的存在。  
没有润滑剂，没有保险套，体贴的大兵还是用唾液沾上手指，一根一根开拓着爱人的身体，一边亲着那双焦糖色的大眼，“等会可能会有点痛。”  
粗长可观的阴茎已经抵在挺翘的臀部上。  
Tony抚摸着结实饱满的胸肌，他的那一根，也正精神奕奕的顶在Steve的小腹上，声音嘶哑透出一丝期待，“没关系，用你的精液，灌满我。”美国的梦中情人，英俊又强壮的Steve.Rogers，这个时候，只属于他。  
“我会被你逼疯的，Tony.”  
Tony没反应过来，Steve已经持着凶器，在他体内肆意驰骋，总是能精准地，摩擦着他最敏感的地方。  
两个人都兴奋到颤栗，仿佛永远都亲不够，永远的做不够，可怜的单人沙发经不住两个成年人这种冲撞的速度，已经吱呀吱呀的响。  
他看到，Steve蓝眼里映的，满满的，都是他。正如他也是。  
“啊……Ste…Steve……再快点……”他从不压抑对Steve的需求，也从不吝于对他的赞美，模糊不清地张嘴要求。  
被紧致火热的甬道包裹住的Steve深深地喘了口气，扣住Tony的腰肢，动作激烈狂野，一下接一下地冲刺着。  
快感攫取了Tony的理智，他只想索取更多的吻，想让Steve灌满他体内。而Steve会完完全全给他，他们就在这个小小的空间里，一次次到达高潮，又一次次像疯狂的野兽不知疲累的交合。身上黏糊糊白浊液体早已分不清是谁。  
所以，那个实验，还是成功了再告诉他。Tony累的沉沉睡去，迷糊中握着Steve的手放在自己肚皮上。  
也许，那里即将会有一个新生命。  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

在长辈们看来，Sweets和Fenrisulfr感情日益深厚，形影不离，根本无从得知年轻人穿越平行世界的计划，他们每一天都是在练习增强Sweets的精神力传输，为那个世界里的事情做准备。  
按照Fenrisulfr的推测，鉴于两个世界的时间不同步问题，粗略算起A世界里的一天，相当于B世界里的一个小时。她和【她】建立起精神联系后，就能把自己的意识传送过去。  
但是如果Sweets不能改变平行世界的一切，在【她】被流掉前，她一定要赶回自己的世界里。因为精神力的联系，只能建立在【她】存在的时刻，如果其中一方死去，由之构造的精神力联系也会崩塌。那么，Sweets将永远困在不属于自己的世界，甚至，不可能是实体。  
在出发前，小邪神给了她一个拥抱和亲吻，这也是古老的阿斯加德神域出战前的祝福礼节，“你会成功的。”他会守着B世界里的Sweets。  
Sweets脸色凝重地点头，没什么比拯救她的双亲更重要的事，她能感应到那个世界里的事情，也只能是【她】存在的时间点，她只知道，A世界里即将爆发一场可怕的内战。除此以外，对于那个平行世界她一无所知。遗憾的是，【她】存在以来，双亲已经处于一段特殊时期。那就证明，哪怕她成功到达目的地，留给她的时间已经不多。  
如果，能回到更早以前该多好。  
“那这里拜托你了，我的朋友。”  
她平躺在柔软的大床上，Fenrisulfr为她念起遥远的平安语，希望她如每一个阿斯加德的战士一样凯旋而归。她闭上眼，双手合十，渐渐开始，听见一些不属于这个世界的声音，而是另一个世界里的。  
也不是好友的平安语，更像是陌生的语言，到处有人在奔跑，夹杂着恐惧与惊慌。

两个世界的纽带，仿佛被什么东西，连接在了一起。

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

有那么一刻，Tony感觉到他的Sweets似乎因为什么事情很兴奋。  
他伸手摸了下肚子，不对啊，才两个月而已，一定是错觉。他想喝杯咖啡，张口喊“Ste…”，喊了以后才恍然发觉他男朋友带着新的复仇者成员在尼日利亚执行任务，并且，以他目前的状况，已经不适合喝咖啡。  
起码得八个月后。  
是的，是她。这是个女孩子，他甚至想好了她的名字，就叫Sweets。  
备孕前他不断减少外勤机会，而成功有了孩子以后，他已经有两个月没有执行过任务，并且找了各种理由掩饰。归根到底，只是想保护好这个还很脆弱的孩子。  
观察力敏锐Steve那里已经瞒不了太久，更别说还有一群同样目光如狼的队友。只是他还没想好，该怎么告诉孩子的另一个父亲，他们之间即将有个孩子。这个观念传统的老冰棍，一定搞不懂男人该怎么生孩子。  
“Friday,你觉得，该怎么告诉他？”  
“Sir，你可以把妊娠报告放在桌子上。”AI智能的回答。  
“Friday真是我的好姑娘。”好主意，他几乎可以想象到，美国队长拿起报告时脸上震惊的表情，忍不住眼角带笑。  
“Sir，有紧急状况。”  
然后看到到Friday传来一段视频——来自尼日利亚的爆炸。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
这里A、B世界已经在穿插了。  
我的极限就是这个肉渣了……  
不知道有没有看懂，其实我想说，Sweets回到的是队3的开头部分。


End file.
